Moonless Nights part 1
by snazzTASTIC-x
Summary: Alexis's life is turned around at the age of seven, but how? Or why? Then she meets the gorgeous and mysterious Edward Cullen .. but does it end happily?


"Mummy" I shouted through the house

"Alexis Marie?" My older brother asked as he looked at me if I was crazy

"Cedric! Where's mummy?" I asked impatiently

"Alexis mum can't play right now" he said

I pouted "But I want to see mummy! It's super important"

He rolled his eyes "Alexis when I say no I mean no"

"Let me see her now!" I shouted

He stood in front of the wooden door "No this isn't something you should see Alexis, mum is working"

"But I need to talk to her!" I said and I ran past him barging into the room. Mum was sitting at chair sewing but she suddenly stopped as she meet her daughter's eyes.

"Alexis what is it? Mum is very busy right now" she said calmly

"Can I go play in the woods? Please please please!" I said repeatedly

She shook her head "Fine, go and find your sister though and be careful"

I ran out of the room and started looking for Lillian my older sister who is three years older than me. Once I finally found her she was writing in her journal, I admired her and looked up to her the most. Her beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes and manners towards everyone.

"Lilly! Mummy said you have to take me into the woods and play" I said

She looked up from her writing with those piercing blue eyes "Right now? But lex it's so dark outside, aren't you afraid?"

I shook my head in a fast motion "No! Let's go, come on"

"Alright grab a coat and I'll be out in a second"

I rushed out of the door and grabbed the pink jacket that was hanging on the door knob. Soon enough my mum stepped out of the room, looking exhausted and she turned to look at us when Lillian appeared next to me.

"Be careful girls" she said while fanning herself with a piece of paper.

Suddenly a knock on the door made us jump.

"Its open" shouted our mum

A tall light haired man was standing in between the door and the outside, one foot in and one foot out, with his hand on the door knob. "Elizabeth, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said in a low deep voice

She smiled widely "Oh hello Carlisle and no you're not at all"

He returned a perfect smile "And these must be your girls?"

She nodded "Yes that is Alexis and Lillian, Cedric disappeared somewhere"

He chuckled "Right well mind if we chat for a moment?"

"Not a problem. Girls run along" she said.

Lillian and I both left the house with confused looks, was our mum seeing this man? Even though we don't have a father its still awkward.

"Who was that man sissy?" I asked her

She shook her head "That's Carlisle Cullen, he's a doctor but I don't know why he's here"

"Oh okay" I said just as any other little kid would say.

We walked in the darkness with just the moonlight as our flashlight. In the distance we would hear the birds chirping and the owls howling.

"Let's play hide-and-seek" I said in a whispered tone

'Okay you count and I'll hide"

"Fine" I said and stationed myself to a tree.

"1, 2, 3, 4" I began counting and by the time I got to 50 a scream in the distance frightened me.

"Lily?" I shouted as loud as I could, but nothing came back. Four more times I shouted but nothing, alone and stranded I panicked.

In the cold darkness I paced back and forth looking for Lillian, but no sign of her. Calling for her name, probably wasn't the safest thing to do.

"Alexis Marie!" shouted a familiar voice

I turned my head "Whose there?"

"Your brother, follow my voice"

I did as I was told and I heard deep breathing once I was close enough.

"Cedric?" I asked

The person growled angrily "Silly girl this isn't your brother. Hm, easier than I thought it would be"

"Who are you?"

He sighed 'It's always the same question, who are you?"

"What do you want?" said a girl's voice

"James lets not play with our food" said a rather annoyed voice

"Don't be silly Laurent we aren't eating her, we did that earlier. I think we should give her another chance to live"

"Just get on with it then"

I couldn't talk or breathe my throat had dried up. I lost trance of thought and I was doomed. Suddenly a horrible pain was coming from my vain in my arm, and I couldn't stop screaming. That night I slept on the cold wet ground, if bad luck was non existent than my life would have been less complicated. If I wasn't at the wrong place at the wrong time they wouldn't have made me what I am today. Its funny isn't it? The lies the books tell us, how there is no such thing as a vampires and werewolves they were just trying to hide it.

Because now I am a vampire and no one can ever change that. Stuck at seven forever though my face and appearance says it your entire average teenager.


End file.
